Survivor: Hawaii
|prize_money: = 600R|winner: = Tylatham13|runner-up: = The WAA|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Hawaii, USA|filming_dates: = July 27, 2018 - Aug 30, 2018|title3 = Seasons|next: = Survivor: China}} ''Survivor: Hawaii ''was the first season at Penguin Longterms to showcase with 16 brand new castaways! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * One Less Member: '''On Day 1, Vanegi had only 7 tribe mates, while Maka Maka had 8. Two people, RandomWeirdPotato and GoodJamesIsKing fought for the last spot on Vanegi. * '''Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council * Tribe Swap: '''On Day 9, Maka Maka and Vanegi were swapped, and they were on new official tribes. One person was sent to Exile Island, staying there until they can join the losing tribe. * '''One-time Exile Island: The one castaway who did not receive a buff during the tribe swap was sent to Exile Island, staying there until they can join the losing tribe as a replacement member. * Double Elimination: '''On Day 27, the Makegi Tribe, was divided into 2 teams. They were divided into two teams of 3 and one person would go to both tribals, if they weren't eliminated in the previous tribal. * '''Final 2: Instead of a usual Final 3, only two castaways can be in the running for the title of Sole Survivor. Cast ** = Greedy was exiled during the tribe swap, joining Maka Maka as a replacement member. Season Summary When the castaways had first arrived to Hawaii, they had noticed that Vanegi, had 1 less person than Maka Maka. Two people who had great applications, during the application process, they had to battle for their spot on the Vanegi tribe. Random became victorious, joining Vanegi on Day 1 and James was sent packing. The pre-merge portion of the game was very subtle, and no one was playing the game too hard as it was only the beginning of the game. On Day 7, Maka Maka and Vangei split apart, after the tribes were shuffled up. During the swap, one would go to Exile, Greedy was the unfortunate one, and he would join the losing tribe at tribal. In the merge is when the game finally became Survivor. Everyone was playing the game cutthroat, by all teaming up against Random, and making her feel alone, which then ended up sending her packing in a 9-1 vote. They then felt like it was time to start taking out bigger threats, ultimately sending Green home in an amazing blindside! On Day 25, Potato was completely tired of Penn, when he accussed Penn of rigging the votes and swicthing votes around to help Penn's friends get further. This ultimately lead to Potato sending himself packing after quiting this journey in Hawaii. This shook the game up every more than it was before, but the game still had to go on. On Day 27, they were all told that they were gonna have a double elimination! Meaning Makegi would be split up into two teams, Winners was left without a team, meaning she would attend both tribals, unless she had been voted out in the first. Winners and GTC were both the ultimate victims. The finale had finally struck! It was down to the final wire! The final 5 had decided that Blue, was too much of a social threat, and they had to get rid of her, so she was sent packing after both Tyla and Clicker played idols. It was then Clicker who had been pinned the physical threat up next to Tyla, sending Clicker home. Greedy, Waa, and Tyla all thought that it was a final 3, but I had notified them that they had one more immunity challenge, and 1 more tribal. Greedy was the ultimate victim. At the end, Tyla had sealed his fate as the Sole Survivor, winning against Waa in a 7-1 vote! Trivia * This is the only PSL season to have an odd-numbered cast due to the opening twist. * Hawaii is technically the first season to have torches, but they didn't work. Reception Survivor: Hawaii gained a positive reception after it ended. Due to being the first in the PSL series, the terrain was very simple, Tribal Council was bare, and torches wouldn't work. Despite this, Penn and the audience enjoyed watching the game unfold. The cast featured many newcomers as well as a couple popular users. This season's favorites included GTC, Winners, Clicker, Green, Blue and Tyla. Some players were not as well-received, including Potato who quit the game for a grudge against the host. The pre-merge showed very little drama other than a tense opening twist which removed James from the game immediately, as well as potential frontrunners biting the dust, but the merge entertained many with the drama and blindsides. After Tyla won the season, everyone agreed he deserved it over Waa, as he was one of the biggest players, if not THE biggest player, of the season. The success of Survivor: Hawaii got PSL on its way, giving Penn and company new motivation to improve the group. Many good seasons have come and gone, but they wouldn't have been possible if Survivor: Hawaii had failed.Category:Seasons Category:Hawaii